


Southside Blues

by caraph3rn3lia_0



Series: Raz Gallagher, zawsze Gallagher [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse of Pain Medication, Alcohol, Because he's family even if he doesn't know it yet, But not good enough, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Sammi is a better shot than people think, Suicidal Thoughts, Taking care of Mickey, ale i tak enjoy, i go kocham, mój pierwszy fik z Shameless, naprawdę, przepraszam, skończy się dobrze I promise, więc wy też powinniście
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraph3rn3lia_0/pseuds/caraph3rn3lia_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie i Lip patrzą na niego. Potem na siebie nawzajem. A później znów na niego.<br/>– Powiedzieli, że straciłeś mnóstwo krwi, zanim karetka przyjechała – w końcu odzywa się Lip. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, co się stało. Doszedłem do wniosku, że powinniśmy wpaść i zobaczyć, czy przeżyłeś – wzdryga się niezręcznie. – Jak się czujesz.<br/>– Aha – Mickey odpowiada. Słyszy, co mówi Lip, i prawdopodobnie gdzieś na świecie jest miejsce, w którym ktoś by go zrozumiał, ale Mick jest całkiem pewien, że się w nim nie znajdują.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southside Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Southside Blues (Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706429) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> At first, I'd like to thank the lovely and wonderful author of this work, [merle_p](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p) for such quick and enthusiastic permission for translating her gorgeous work <3
> 
> Zbetowany przez moją najlepszą vinge, której dziękuję, że wciąż ze mną wytrzymuje. <3

Mickey budzi się w szpitalu, czując się jak gówno. Chwilę zajmuje mu zorientowanie się gdzie i dlaczego jest, oraz czym dokładnie jest to okropne uczucie w brzuchu. Gdy mu się tu udaje, żałuje, że w ogóle się obudził.

To nie ból, to ostre kłucie w boku, gdy próbuje podnieść nogę, tak jak nie są to nudności czy zawroty głowy, kiedy chce unieść głowę. Nie jest to też posmak wacików i wymiocin na języku.

To nagłe, miażdżące uświadomienie sobie, że jest całkowicie sam.

Jęczy, gardło ma ściśnięte, jakby dławił się żużlem i z chęcią zasłoniłby twarz dłońmi, ale nie wydaje mu się, że ma do tego siłę.

 _Kurwa_ , myśli, zanim może się opamiętać. _Kurwa. Ian. Kurwa._

Ze względu na okoliczności, myśli, nie można go winić, że chwilę zajęło mu zauważenie cichego odgłosu po lewej – nagły wdech. Nic wielkiego, na pewno nie zagrożenie; jeśli już – znak, że wcale nie jest sam, jak to na początku mu się wydawało. Ostrożnie odwraca głowę w stronę dźwięku, ignorując szarpnięcie w brzuchu, i powoli otwiera oczy.

Debbie Gallagher siedzi na krześle obok drzwi, w obu dłoniach trzymając telefon i patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Mruga, zamyka oczy, a potem znów mruga, lecz widok nie znika. Tak, ktoś siedzi na krześle przy ścianie, a dokładniej tym kimś jest Debbie pieprzona Gallagher, w swojej głupiej różowej bluzce i z głupimi, rudymi włosami.

Zanim dociera do niego co dokładnie może to znaczyć, drzwi otwierają się.

– Hej – mówi ktoś do Debbie, i gdyby Mickey domyśla się, że to Lip. – Doktor mówi… - rozgląda się i przerywa.

– O – mówi. – Świetnie, obudziłeś się.

– Jak się czujesz? – pyta Debbie z szerokim uśmiechem, jakby to było coś normalnego. Jakby codziennie odwiedzali go w szpitalu.

– Jakbym został postrzelony – odgryza się, starając nie skrzywić się, gdy podchodzą. – O co tu kurwa chodzi?

Lip ma czelność unieść brwi. – Cóż, zostałeś postrzelony – mówi, a Mickey przewraca oczami. _Może jednak umarłem_ , przechodzi mu przez myśl. _Może jednak umarłem, a to właśnie jest piekło_ , myśli, bo to byłby największy z boskich żartów, gdyby piekło okazało się utknięciem w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu razem z bandą Gallagherów na całą wieczność.

– To zauważyłem, dupku – mówi lodowatym tonem. – Co wy tu, do cholery, robicie?

Debbie i Lip patrzą na niego. Potem na siebie nawzajem. A później znów na niego.

– Powiedzieli, że straciłeś mnóstwo krwi, zanim karetka przyjechała – w końcu odzywa się Lip. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, co się stało. Doszedłem do wniosku, że powinniśmy wpaść i zobaczyć, czy przeżyłeś – wzdryga się niezręcznie. – Jak się czujesz.

– Aha – Mickey odpowiada. Słyszy, co mówi Lip, i prawdopodobnie gdzieś na świecie jest miejsce, w którym ktoś by go zrozumiał, ale Mick jest całkiem pewien, że nie znajdują się w takim miejscu.

– Na początku nie chcieli nas wpuścić – zagaduje Debbie. – Dopóki nie powiedzieliśmy, że jesteś naszym szwagrem.

Chwilę zajmuje mu zrozumienie jej słów. Jednak zanim do tego dochodzi, dziewczyna sama orientuje się, co właśnie powiedziała – Mickey jest w stanie zobaczyć to w jej twarzy, ten nagły żal – w sposobie, w jaki zaciska usta, jak żółw na liściu sałaty. Widzi, jak Lip mówi – zauważa ruch jego ust, jednak nie jest w stanie usłyszeć słów przez odgłos wzbierającej krwi. Kurwa. Później obwini o to leki przeciwbólowe, utratę krwi i szok wywołany zastaniem dwójki Gallagherów przy swoim łóżku. Obwini o to, co tylko będzie się dało, ten fakt, że po wszystkim, co przeszedł, oto nadszedł moment, gdy w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, a dźwięk, jaki się z niego wydobywa za bardzo przypomina szloch.

Szybko to ukróca, wycierając twarz w szpitalną poduszkę, jednak nie wystarczająco szybko – Debbie i Lip patrzą na niego ze zgrozą, i jest to nawet zabawne – nie boją się, gdy widzą jak Mickey Milkovich spuszcza wpierdol facetowi na ulicy, ale najwyraźniej widok jego płaczącego prawie doprowadza ich do posikania się ze strachu.

– Hej – mówi Lip i brzmi naprawdę bezradnie. – Muszę wracać do szkoły, ale… Lekarz powiedział, że jutro cię wypuszczą, więc przyjadę cię odebrać, dobra?

Debbie zeskakuje z krzesła i wygładza spódniczkę. – Właśnie. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

 _Tak. Iana_ , myśli, ale tego nie może jej powiedzieć, więc tylko się gapi.

– Cóż, zadzwoń, gdyby to się zmieniło – kończy Lip i popycha drzwi. – Trzymaj się, stary – żegna się, a Debbie macha.

***

– Wybacz, stary – mówi Lip, otwierając drzwi do domu Milkovichów następnego dnia. – Normalnie zaproponowałbym ci zostanie na parę dni u nas, ale…

– Jasne, nieważne – odpowiada Mickey i udaje, że to nie ma znaczenia. Że powodem, dla jakiego nie może zostać w domu swojego chłopaka jest, cóż, fakt, że Ian nie jest już tym chłopakiem. Że myśl ta sprawia, iż ma ochotę pochylić się i zwymiotować wprost na cenne trampki Lipa.

Nie wymiotuje jednak, a pozwala Lipowi poprowadzić się do domu, jakby był jebanym inwalidą i ignoruje ciszę, jaka ich tam wita. Nie musi sprawdzać, by wiedzieć, że dom jest kompletnie pusty. Kiedyś w salonie pełno było dziwek, kiedyś była siostra wrzeszcząca na niedobrego chłopaka, płaczące dziecko i śmiejący się Ian. Kiedyś byłby w stanie zabić za odrobinę ciszy i prywatności. Cóż, jego refleks to wręcz 10/10.

– Gdzie chcesz… - wskazuje Lip, zażenowany i czujący się nie na miejscu. – Łóżko, kanapa…

– Kanapa – odpowiada zwięźle, nie przywiązując zbytniej wagi, a Lip oddycha z ulgą i prowadzi go do podniszczonego mebla, kopiąc w bok kilka opakowań po jedzeniu na wynos i puszek po piwie, zanim pomaga mu położyć się na plecach. To kurewsko zawstydzające, ale Mickeya to jakoś nie obchodzi, by choć próbować odpychać dłonie Lipa, ani żeby powiedzieć mu, by przestał, gdy zarzuca na niego gryzący koc, jakby był pieprzonym niemowlakiem.

– Wszystko okej? – pyta chłopak, niezręcznie zakładając ręce na piersi, jakby nie miał tu już nic do zrobienia. Mickey wzrusza ramionami i odwraca wzrok.

– Dobra, dobra – Lip brzmi na wkurzonego, ale przede wszystkim zmęczonego i może nawet trochę smutnego. – Zadzwoniłem do Mandy – mówi, zadowolony z siebie dupek, jakby to było nic. Nieważne.

– Jak sobie chcesz – odpowiada Mickey, ale Gallaghera już nie ma.

***

Mandy dzwoni. Mickey obserwuje brzęczący telefon na stoliku do kawy i nie odbiera. Siostra dzwoni jeszcze raz, więc wycisza dzwonek. Mandy zaczyna wysyłać smsy, a Mickey sprawdza tylko, czy nie są może od Iana. Nie są.

 _Odbierz, zjebie_ , pisze Mandy, a Mick od razu usuwa smsa. _Dobra, kurwa, tylko daj znać czy żyjesz, co?_ , tak brzmi następny, na który odpowiada _Tak_ , tylko po to, by w końcu się zamknęła. Tym razem nie dostaje odpowiedzi.

***

– Jezu Chryste – mówi Svetlana, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

– Bez kitu – Veronica kwituje sucho, zapalając światło. – Myślałam, że Lip żatował, gdy kazał nam sprawdzić, czy on czasem tutaj nie umarł. Najwyraźniej nie przesadzał.

Mickey mruga, oślepiony światłem. – Co, do… - próbuje powiedzieć, ale zaczyna kaszleć. Jego gardło jest suche jak pizda starej zakonnicy.

– Jezu – powtarza V, kładąc torebkę na stoliku. – Jesteś pewna, że nie powinien być w szpitalu?

– Przecież nie umiera – zauważa Svetlana. – Usycha z tęsknoty za rudzielcem. – Rusza w stronę kuchni, zapalając światło. – Podgrzeję jedzenie.

– Dobra – Veronica jest zdeterminowana. – Zróbmy to. – Mickey zmusza się, by otworzyć oczy, próbując ogarnąć, o czym ona mówi, ale już jest przy nim, zrzucając koc, którym okrył go Lip i sięgając po jego koszulkę. Wzdryga się na nagły dotyk, wywołując tym ból w boku i wije się, chcąc odepchnąć jej dłonie.

– Uspokój się – syczy, łapiąc za brzeg bluzki. – Do cholery, przecież nie chcę cię zgwałcić, dupku. Musisz pozwolić mi zmienić ci opatrunek, o ile nie chcesz zgnić jak pieprzone zwłoki.

Nadal nie puszcza, ale mimo wszystko czeka aż jego oddech się uspokoi, zanim zaczyna podwijać jego ubranie.

Mickey chce powiedzieć jej, że gówno obchodzi go ten bandaż, ale zauważa, że nie ma w sobie na to energii, więc tylko leży obserwując, jak V zdejmuje gazę.

– Kompletnie przeciekła – stwierdza z niedowierzaniem. – Boże, leżałeś tu odkąd Lip cię przyprowadził?

– Co z tego? – prycha i odwraca wzrok.

– To było dwa dni temu, kretynie – mówi powoli.

– No – odpowiada. Nie wydaje mu się to prawdą, ale nie ma ochoty kłócić się z nią o upływ czasu. – Chyba wstałem raz, żeby się odlać – mówi w zamian, a Veronica unosi brwi.

– Cóż, chociaż tyle.

Kończy bandażowanie go w ciszy, a gdy nowy opatrunek jest już założony, Svetlana wraca z kuchni. Stawia przed nim parującą miskę i zakłada ręce na biodra.

– Wstawaj i jedz – rozkazuje. Mickey prycha, zupełnie bez humoru.

– Co, teraz jesteś moją matką?

Oczy Svetlany zwężają się. – Nie zadzieraj ze mną – warczy. – Wstawaj i jedz, albo wepchnę ci to do gardła. – Uśmiecha się. – Jak kutasa.

– Jezu – chrząka, ale Svet wygląda, jakby mówiła poważnie. Dlatego też Mickey próbuje usiąść, ale jedynie drży przez chwilę, więc Veronica pomaga mu się podnieść. Nie najgorzej się siedzi, pomijając ból w boku i zawroty głowy, więc niepewnie sięga po zupę.

Nie jest głodny, ale smakuje w porządku. Je powoli pod okiem dwóch kobiet i próbuje przypomnieć sobie, czy Svetlana kiedyś coś dla niego ugotowała. Nie potrafi, ale nie jest pewien czy to dlatego, że nigdy, czy może dlatego, że nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi.

– Zadowolona? – pyta, hałaśliwie wrzucając łyżkę do pustej miski.

– Bardzo – odpowiada kwaśno, ale zniesmaczenie w jej oczach zabarwione jest jakby odrobiną współczucia i prawdopodobnie jest to jeszcze cięższe do zniesienia niż jej czysta pogarda.

– Jest więcej w garnku – mówi. – Postaraj się nie umrzeć, gdy nas nie będzie.

Veronica wstaje z kanapy i stawia pomarańczową butelkę z tabletkami na stoliku.

– Oksykodon – informuje. – Nie weź wszystkich na raz.

***

Myśli o tym przez chwilę; podnosi opakowanie i wstrząsa nim, by usłyszeć klekot tabletek. Musi być ze dwadzieścia, myśli; chyba wystarczyłoby, żeby go załatwić, jeśli zapije je butelką tequili z górnej półki w kuchni. Już się podnosi, może uda mu się dotrzeć do pomieszczenia, jeśli zrobi to powoli. Za dużo pieprzenia, decyduje w końcu, i połyka dwie zanim osuwa się z powrotem na kanapę. Przecież może zabić się jutro.

***

Gdy się budzi, Debbie Gallagher siedzi na krześle naprzeciwko, bawiąc się pustą butelką po piwie.

– Kurwa – mówi i przeciera twarz dłońmi. Najwyraźniej budzenie się przy tej głupiej dziewczynie zaczyna być na porządku dziennym.

– Tobie też dzień dobry – mówi sztywno i odkłada butelkę.

\- Czego ty kurwa chcesz? – siada i szuka w połowie pustej butelki z napojem, która stała tam bóg wie ile. Możliwe, że postawiła ją Mandy, zanim jeszcze wyjechała. Smakuje paskudnie, ale i tak pomaga ukoić wyschnięte gardło. Sięga po tabletkę, którą popija 7 Upem.

– Skąd wiadomo, czy jest się w ciąży? – Debbie pyta, a Mickey krztusi się napojem.

– Że co? Skąd miałbym wiedzieć?

Krzywi się i popycha sofę fioletowym trampkiem. – Zanim Mandy wyjechała, to ją pytałam o takie rzeczy.

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na moją siostrę? – pyta. – Wyglądam, jakbym miał macicę?

Debbie unosi brwi. – Lubisz facetów i zapłodniłeś dziewczynę – odpowiada. – Jak dla mnie niewielka różnica.

Mickey przewraca oczami, ale decyduje nie kwestionować jej logiki. Ma wrażenie, jakby jego głowa owinięta była watą, a bok pulsuje tępym bólem.

– Po ci to wiedzieć, tak w ogóle? – pyta, a Debbie wpatruje się w swoje dłonie.

– Uprawiałam seks z moim chłopakiem i nie użyliśmy prezerwatywy – zwierza się. – Test wyszedł pozytywny, a wydawało mi się, że chcę mieć dziecko, ale tak jakby zmieniłam zdanie, a teraz mam okres i chciałabym wiedzieć, czy jednak muszę zbierać na aborcję.

– Ja pierdolę – odpowiada. – Za dużo informacji, co… - przerywa, gdy widzi jej wzdrygnięcie się, i bierze głęboki oddech.

– Fiona wie? – Debbie kręci głową. – Lip?

– Nikt – odpowiada cicho, a Mick wzdycha.

– Zrobiłaś jeszcze jeden test? – dopytuje się, a dziewczyna patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Biorę to za „nie” – wzdycha. Powinien był przedawkować ten oksykodon, gdy miał okazję. Nie ma co mieć nadziei, że Sammi ucieknie z pierdla i przyjdzie go zastrzelić.

– Dobra – decyduje. – Musimy iść do łazienki, ale będziesz musiała mi pomóc.

– Jasne! – podskakuje ze zbyt dużą energią. Staje nad nim i spogląda w dół. – Co mam zrobić?

***

Przejście korytarzem zajmuje prawie dziesięć minut, a przez kolejne dziesięć próbują dostać się do toalety. Do tego czasu mają trzy różne testy – Mandy, Svetlany i rosyjskiej dziwki numer 4. Mickey oddycha ciężko, co jest skutkiem nie wstawania odkąd poczuł kulę Sammi w swojej klatce piersiowej.

Opada na podłogę, opierając plecy na ścianie i próbuje przywrócić swojemu pulsowi normalny rytm.

– Co teraz? – pyta Debbie, a Mick opuszcza głowę na ścianę.

– Teraz czekamy – mówi. Słyszy odgłos spuszczanej wody, następnie drzwi się otwierają i dziewczyna siada obok niego. Razem, w ciszy obserwują plastikowy patyczek.

Debbie bierze głęboki wdech. – Widzisz…

Zerka na pojedynczą różową kreskę. – Nie zaciążyłaś – potakuje, w razie gdyby nie zrozumiała.

– Tak – śmieje się z ulgą i unosi dłoń. Po chwili zastanowienia, Mick z małym uśmiechem przybija piątkę.

– Gratulacje z powodu braku wpadki.

Przez moment tylko patrzą na siebie; potem twarz Debbie poważnieje.

– Dziękuję – mówi, a Mickey wzdryga się, czując się niekomfortowo.

– Nie ma sprawy – odpowiada. Zastanawia się, jak niby uda mu się wrócić na kanapę.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, co u Iana? – Debbie pyta ostrożnie; Mickey patrzy na nią w szoku.

 _Dlaczego sądzisz, że chciałbym wiedzieć,_ chce powiedzieć, ale nie jest pewien, czy udałoby mu się powiedzieć to bez rozpłakania się. W końcu wzrusza ramionami i patrzy z dala od jej zaniepokojonej, dziecięcej twarzy. Pieprzeni Gallagherowie.

– Fiona namówiła go, żeby zaczął brać leki – informuje cicho, bawiąc się testem.

– To… - przełyka. – To dobrze. – Jest z siebie dumny, że udało mu się wytrwać.

– Mhm – pozostaje cicha przez moment. – Nadal ma twoje zdjęcie w swoim pokoju. Chowa je w jakimś porno magazynie - nagle chichocze. – Pewnie myślał, że tam nikt go nie znajdzie.

– Po co mi to mówisz? – pyta Mickey i nienawidzi tego, jak szorstko brzmi jego głos. Debbie dźga go w nogę testem ciążowym.

– Hm – zastanawia się. – Bo jesteś rodziną.

***

Skoro już wstał, nie ma sensu powracać do inercji. Podgrzewa więcej zupy Svetlany i ogląda telewizję, dopóki słońce nie zaczyna zachodzić. Potem zmusza się do wstania z kanapy i rusza korytarzem. Próbuje spać w łóżku, ale nie może znieść wrażenia, że pościel nadal pachnie jak Ian, więc przenosi się do pokoju Mandy, połyka kilka tabletek i zasypia na kołdrze.

Budzi się rano, zaplątany w przepocone prześcieradła, cały obolały i kurewsko twardy. Przez chwilę leży, wpatrując się w sufit, próbując pozbyć się erekcji. Gdy to nie działa, wsuwa dłoń w bokserki i owija palce wokół penisa. Myśli o Ianie. Jego ustach, języku, palcach, Ian, Ian… czuje łzy spływające po policzkach, gdy porusza ręką coraz szybciej, szlocha, kiedy dochodzi z jękiem. Jego twarz jest mokra, bok boli, nie czuje się ani trochę lepiej, niż przedtem. Z odrazą wyciera dłoń w prześcieradło i uderza pięścią w materac.

***

Następnego dnia wychodzi z domu. Wie, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to w końcu zwariuje. Oksykodon się skończył, więc stracił szansę na łatwe samobójstwo, a jeszcze nie jest gotów, by rozwalić sobie mózg dwudziestką dwójką. Jeśli ma żyć jeszcze przez jakiś czas, musi coś ogarnąć. Na przykład co będzie robił, by zdobyć pieniądze czy gdzie są jego chujowi bracia. Albo jak ma poruszać się po osiedlu bez wpadania na Iana.

Ubieranie się jest swego rodzaju wyzwaniem, które zajmuje mu większą część poranka i pozostawia wyczerpanie. Jednak do wieczora udaje mu się złapać Veronikę w Alibi, gdzie zmienia mu opatrunek i łaskawie zgadza się poratować jeszcze jedną butelką tabletek. Potwierdza, że Sammi rzeczywiście siedzi, a to jej diabelskie nasienie zostało zabrane przez opiekę społeczną. Udaje mu się również zakosić portfele dwóch bogatych hipsterów, nawet bez przemocy. Co ważniejsze, nie zostaje zauważony przez żadnego z Gallagherów. Mógłby to nazwać ogromnym sukcesem, gdyby nie to, że czuje się jak śmieć, gdy w końcu wraca do domu. Żebra bolą skurwysyńsko i co chwilę musi się zatrzymywać, by złapać oddech. Jest tak pełen ulgi, gdy w końcu dociera do domu bez mdlenia na środku ulicy, że nawet nie zauważa siedzącego na schodach Lipa. Przecież Bóg nie ukarał go jeszcze wystarczająco, nie?

– Ja pierdolę – mówi, chociaż może raczej kaszle, bo jego głos nie pracuje chyba zbyt dobrze. – Nie masz swojej rodziny, którą mógłbyś wkurwiać swoim głupim ryjem zamiast mnie?

Lip przewraca oczami i otwiera usta, najwyraźniej gotów zarzucić jakąś ciętą ripostą, ale gdy patrzy na Mickey, wyraz jego twarzy nagle się zmienia.

– Wyglądasz okropnie, stary – komentuje, gasząc papierosa na stopniu i podnosząc się. – Co tam robiłeś, tak w ogóle?

– Miałem sprawę do załatwienia – odpowiada zwięźle, wyraźnie nie w nastroju na opieprz od Lipa. Z chęcią by mu to powiedział, ale gdy nogi w końcu odmawiają posłuszeństwa, to ten ratuje go przed wyrżnięciem się na twarz. Niezręcznie.

– Wprowadźmy cię do środka – mówi Lip i wciąga Micka po schodach i do domu, gdzie znów zostawia go na kanapie. – Kurwa, krwawisz. Coś ty sobie zobił?

– Co? – rzuca Mickey i niepewnie dotyka koszulki. Palce robią się czerwone; teraz, jak o tym myśli, rzeczywiście poczuł wcześniej coś lepkiego.

– Debilu, zerwałeś szwy, prawda? – warczy Lip. – Jezu, dobra, daj mi to czymś zatamować. Masz jakąś apteczkę czy coś?

Mickey wzrusza ramionami; kręci mu się w głowie, a krzyki Lipa jeszcze bardziej nasilają ból głowy. – Zobacz w łazience – odpowiada mgliście i wciska się głębiej w kanapę. Już nigdy więcej nie chce się ruszać.

Słyszy, jak Lip klnie idąc przez korytarz, jak przekopuje całą łazienkę, a potem jak wraca ze zdecydowanie zbyt wielkim hałasem.

– Żadnej apteczki – rzuca przyniesione rzeczy na stolik. – Ale znalazłem plaster i parę podpasek, więc będziemy musieli jakoś sobie poradzić. I nie narzekaj – syczy, zanim Mick zdąży choćby otworzyć usta. – Jutro wyślę Debs do apteki, ale teraz musimy to zatamować, nim się wykrwawisz. – Rozgląda się po pokoju. – Masz coś do odkażenia?

Mickey wskazuje głową na kuchnię. – Wódkę – mówi. – I tequilę. Sam wybierz.

Zamyka oczy, dopóki Lip nie wraca z butelką wódki.

Lip jednak waha się. – Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł?

– Kurwa, przecież nie pozwalam ci się operować bez narkozy – Mickey warczy, a Lip już bez protestu podaje mu butelkę. Bierze łyk, potem kolejny; wódka pali jego przełyk, czysta i ostra. Musi to przyznać Rosjanom – wiedzą, jak zrobić porządny alkohol. Zwraca Lipowi butelkę, który patrzy na nią przez moment, a potem sam bierze był.

– To jedziemy – siada obok Mickeya. Zaczyna odrywać przesiąknięty t-shirt, biorąc głęboki wdech na widok rany.

– Co, umieram? – pyta, tylko w połowie żartując. Lip wzrusza ramionami.

– Za wcześnie, by stwierdzić – odpowiada, a sarkazm sprawia, że Mick czuje się trochę lepiej. Kładzie się z powrotem i daje Lipowi zrobić, co musi – zdjąć bandaż i gazą nasączoną wódką zmyć krew; nie protestuje, gdy Lip popycha go, by mieć lepszy widok.

– Chyba przestało krwawić – mówi w końcu. – Ale, stary, musisz bardziej uważać.

– Daj mi wódkę – Lip podaje mu butelkę z cierpliwym westchnięciem.

Procenty uderzają Micka szybko i mocno. Trochę za późno przypomina sobie, że połknął jakieś trzy tabletki w drodze do domu, ale odpłynął już za daleko, by się tym przejąć. Wszystko wydaje się mgliste, ruchome; zamyka oczy i wsłuchuje się w swój nierówny oddech, skupiając się na gładkości obicia kanapy pod jego palcami, na palcach Lipa znajdujących się na jego nagiej talii. To całkiem miłe, myśli, to ostre kłucie po polaniu rany wódką, kontrastujące z delikatnym dotykiem ostrożnych dłoni. Od jakiegoś czasu nikt nie dotykał go w ten sposób. To nawet trochę zbyt miłe, dochodzi do wniosku z małym opóźnieniem, gdy Lip nagle zamiera i ostro wciąga powietrze.

– Ty… - mówi powoli, a Mickey wcale nie potrzebuje, by dokończył, żeby wiedzieć, że stwardniał. Musi się zaśmiać, no bo serio, a już myślał, że nie może być gorzej.

– No co – mamrocze, bo naprawdę nie obchodzi go, co inni myślą. – Najpierw mnie rozebrałeś, a teraz nawet nie chcesz włożyć.

Nie otwiera oczu, ale słyszy jak Lip krztusi się histerycznym śmiechem. – Jezu, dlaczego mnie to spotyka – mówi. – Serio, Mickey, może i mógłbym rozważyć pomoc, ale jestem całkiem pewien, że jutrzejszego ranka pojawiłbyś się przed moimi drzwiami i wpakował mi kulkę w łeb. – Klepie jego bok dłonią, sprawdzając, czy prowizoryczny bandaż trzyma się na miejscu. Potem zsuwa koszulkę w dół. – Zresztą – zaczyna cicho – Ian w końcu pójdzie po rozum do głowy i przybiegnie do ciebie z powrotem, a to mogłoby sprawy nieco skomplikować.

Mickey jęczy i ospale kręci głową. – Nie wiesz tego – mówi. – Nie możesz mi tego obiecać.

Lip wzrusza ramionami i podnosi się z kanapy. Nadal ma krew swego niedawnego pacjenta na rękach.

– Prześpij się, Mickey – to wszystko, co mówi i Mickey dochodzi do wniosku, że to jedyna odpowiedź, jaką dostanie.

***

Budzi go odgłos wibrującego telefonu, ale nie udaje mu się chociażby sprawdzić, kto dzwoni, bo jego żołądek buntuje się przeciwko niemu, a świat dookoła wiruje. Ledwo dociera do kuchni na czas i wymiotuje na kupkę brudnych naczyń w zlewie. Opiera się na ladzie, dopóki jedynym, czym się krztusi jest żółć. Odkręca kran i pije łapczywie, chcąc pozbyć się gorzkiego posmaku w ustach; ochlapuje twarz wodą i zostawia ją, by zmyła wymiociny ze zlewu. Gdy na trzęsących się nogach wraca na kanapę, telefon już dawno przestał dzwonić. Ma nieodebrane połączenie od Mandy; długo wpatruje się w jej imię na wyświetlaczu, zanim w końcu wybiera numer. Mandy odbiera po drugim sygnale.

– Hej – mówi, jej głos jest cichy w porównaniu z dźwiękami ulicy w tle. – Jak się trzymasz?

Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił, dopóki jej nie usłyszał. Ulga jest na tyle wielka, że aż wywołuje łzy. Osuwa się na poduszki.

– Wczoraj po pijaku przystawiałem się do Lipa, tak myślę – jęczy, by wywołać jej śmiech, a jego zmęczone serce lekko drży, usatysfakcjonowane, gdy dziewczyna chichocze z niedowierzaniem.

– Wow, rzeczywiście sięgnąłeś dna, co? – pyta. Mick nie odpowiada – właściwie nie może się z nią nie zgodzić.

– Jak tam Indiana? – dopytuje się w zamian; Mandy milknie na chwilę.

–W Indianie nie wyszło – przyznaje się w końcu. – Teraz jestem w Ohio.

– Ohio? Co, do kurwy, jest w Ohio?

Mandy śmieje się wymuszenie. – Raczej chodzi o to, czego nie ma. Na przykład Kenyatty. I Terry’ego.

– Sprawiasz, że brzmi to jak raj. Dlaczego brzmisz na nieszczęśliwą?

– Bo ciebie też tu nie ma – odpowiada cicho, i Jezu, gdyby była teraz w pokoju, uderzyłby ją w twarz nad tym roztkliwianiem się nad nim. Nie chce teraz słuchać tych bzdur.

– Więc wszystko w porządku – pyta, próbując zachować spokój.

– Mhm – potakuje. – Znalazłam pracę w restauracji. Śpię u znajomej. Wiesz, porządna kobieta. Do tej pory jeszcze nic nie spieprzyłam, nie przejechałam jej ani nie zerżnęłam jej męża.

Mickey śmieje się. – Zgaduję, że to spory postęp.

– Tak – Mandy śmieje się również, sucho; znów zapada między nimi cisza.

– Daj mu trochę czasu – mówi w końcu, a Mick wydaje z siebie drżący oddech.

– O czym ty, kurwa, mówisz?

– O Ianie, debilu – stwierdza niecierpliwie, ale nie niemile. – On… Debbie powiedziała mi, jak cię wychujał, ale on po prostu musi się ogarnąć.

– Świetnie – odpowiada gorzko; z ganku dobiega głośne stuknięcie, a Mick podskakuje, zaskoczony. – Muszę iść – mówi szybko, zadowolony z wymówki. – Ktoś próbuje się włamać do domu. Odezwę się później.

Rozłącza się zanim Mandy zdąży rzucić jeszcze jakąś głupią radą i rozważa, czy powinien zagłębiać się w źródło hałasu. Chodzi o to, że gówno obchodzi go, czy ktoś chce go okraść; zostaje więc na miejscu.

Włamywaczem okazuje się być Kevin, który tak właściwie wcale nie ma zamiaru go okradać. W zamian podrzuca dwie torby z zakupami i rozgląda się z odrazą.

– Stary, jeśli nie zaczniesz sprzątać, temu domowi wyrosną nogi i ucieknie do Kanady – informuje.

– Nie mam żadnej kasy – kwituje Mickey. – Jeśli po to tu jesteś, masz pecha.

– Spokojnie, przyszedłem tylko podrzucić trochę jedzenia. Lip mówił, że powinieneś to docenić.

– Tak? – Mick prycha, sztywniejąc wbrew swojej woli. – Co jeszcze studencik ci powiedział?

– Nic – Kevin wzrusza ramionami, brzmiąc na zdezorientowanego. – Tylko tyle, że przechodzisz teraz ciężki czas. Chyba nie żartował, co?

– Wypierdalaj – radzi mu Mickey i owija się kocem.

***

Musiał zasnąć, bo gdy Kevin dźga go w ramię, by go dobudzić, za oknem jest już zdecydowanie ciemno.

– Hej – mówi Kev; przez ramię przerzucony ma ręcznik, a w dłoni rękawicę kuchenną, jakby był jebaną Marthą Stewart. – Podgrzałem pizzę, zjedz trochę.

W czasie, gdy Mickey przechodzi z pozycji leżącej do siedzącej, Kevin włącza telewizor i rozkłada się na krześle, jedząc pizzę palcami podczas oglądania jakiejś japońskiej kreskówki. Po cichu śmieje się do siebie.

Mick patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, ale Kev nie zwraca na niego uwagi, więc sięga po kawałek pizzy. Smakuje trochę jak karton, ale jeśli dorastałeś głodując, ciężko jest powiedzieć „nie” obiadowi; dlatego żuje powoli i przełyka ostrożnie, by upewnić się, że jedzenie nie ma zamiaru za chwilę wrócić. Jedzą w ciszy; w pewnym momencie Kevin podnosi się i przynosi dwa piwa z kuchni. Unosi brwi, gdy Mickey popija nim kilka tabletek, ale nawet jeśli ma coś do powiedzenia, zostawia to dla siebie.

Milkovich daje sobie spokój z pizzą po drugim kawałku i kładzie się z powrotem, oglądając bajkę spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Już prawie drzemie, gdy słyszy, jak Kevin wstaje i kręci się po pokoju, ale nie otwiera oczu, nawet wtedy, gdy Kev podchodzi bliżej, nawet wtedy, gdy kładzie zimną dłoń na jego czole w przelotnym dotyku.

– Życie naprawdę dało ci popalić, co? – mruczy, a może Mickey tylko to sobie wyobraża, bo zdążył już zasnąć.

***

Budzi się w środku nocy z paskudnego koszmaru o byciu postrzelonym, gardło go piecze, a serce bije jak szalone. Obrazy ze snu powoli zanikają, ale nadal jest w stanie czuć ten zimny strach przed wykrwawieniem się na środku ulicy, pamięta Iana dziwnie patrzącego na niego z góry, jego odległy uśmiech, jakby zupełnie nie obchodziło go, czy Mickey żyje, czy też nie. Kładzie dłoń na klatce piersiowej i wydaje z siebie chrapliwy oddech. Wie, że to nie było tak, ale ciężko pozbyć się tego przyprawiającego o mdłości uczucia zdrady.

Telefon informuje go, że jest druga nad ranem, moment przed rozładowaniem się baterii, co pogrąża pokój w całkowitej ciemności. Rzuca telefon z powrotem na stolik, potem wstaje i rusza, by zamknąć frontowe drzwi.

Zapala światło w swoim pokoju, wspierając się na framudze, gdy zbyt jasne światło przyprawia go o zawrót głowy. Trzecia szuflada szafki jest zablokowana i żenująco długą chwilę zajmuje mu otworzenie jej.

Przez chwilę przygląda się nieuporządkowanej kupie broni, potem bierze SIGa i unosi go. Zawsze lubił, jak idealnie wpasowywał się w jego dłoń. Załadowuje go, odbezpiecza, siada na łóżku i przykłada do skroni.

Wie, że lepiej byłoby włożyć go do ust, ale przypominałoby to robienie loda i jak dla niego, jest to zbyt symboliczne.

Zastanawia się, kto by go znalazł, gdyby właśnie teraz rozwalił sobie mózg. Może Veronica, dotrzymując obietnicy o zmienianiu jego opatrunku. Pewnie nawet by nie mrugnęła – pracuje przecież w domu spokojnej starości, musiała widzieć wystarczającą ilość śmierci jak na jedno życie. Może jednak Svetlana, szukając jakiegoś ubrania, o którym zapomniała, gdy się wyprowadzała. Nie jest pewien, czy czułaby ulgę wiedząc, że go nie ma, czy może byłaby zła za osierocenie Yevgeny’ego; prawdopodobnie oba, wymagająca dziwka. Może to byłby Lip, myśli. Pieprzony studencik prawdopodobnie by za nim płakał, albo odstawiał jakieś inne szopki w swoim stylu. Debbie… wie, że nie chce, by była to Debbie. Jest zdecydowanie za młoda na całe to cholerstwo.

Odkłada broń. – Jesteś pieprzoną pizdeczką, Mickey – mówi sam do siebie. Nie kryje się w tym żadna ciepła nuta. Kładzie się na poduszkach, zamyka oczy i zasypia.

***

Ktoś puka do drzwi. Mickey słyszy, jak deski na werandzie skrzypią, jak ktoś słabo woła jego imię.

Otwiera oczy i oddycha głęboko; promienie słońca tańczą na jego twarzy. Może ktoś w końcu się zlitował i zadzwonił po gliny, a ci przyjechali, by wyrwać go z tej niedoli. Mógłby po prostu tu leżeć i czekać, aż sami po niego przyjdą, myśli. Wyważyliby drzwi, gdyby zwlekał zbyt długo. Albo mógłby wymierzyć bronią w ich twarze, upewnić się, że dostanie kilka kul w klatkę piersiową.

Pukanie ciągle trwa, zmusza się więc do wstania i idzie w stronę drzwi. Potem stukot zanika, potem znów rozpoczyna, a potem milknie na dobre. – Kurwa – klnie; patrzy na siebie – na zakrwawioną koszulę, wypukłą w miejscu prowizorycznego opatrunku. Orientuje się, że ma na sobie te same bokserki od powrotu ze szpitala, ile dni temu? Nie pamięta. Wydaje się, jakby to było wczoraj. Wydaje się, jakby to było wieki temu.

Czuje osłabienie w nogach i opiera się o ścianę, by złapać oddech. Po chwili się prostuje i otwiera drzwi, tylko troszeczkę; nie widzi nikogo na zewnątrz. Odczepia łańcuch blokujący drzwi i otwiera je szerzej; schodzi na werandę i opiera się o poręcz, by nie upaść. Światło słoneczne razi go w oczy; ktoś stoi na dole schodów. Zastanawia się, czy nie postradał w końcu zmysłów.

– Hej – mówi Ian, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach, mrużąc oczy w świetle poranka. Mickey mruga.

– Jestem nie w porę? – pyta Ian, kręcąc się niezręcznie, schodząc na najniższy stopień.

Mickey otrząsa się, zmieszany. W bliżej nieznany sobie sposób puszcza poręcz, a gdy chce za nią z powrotem złapać, wydaje się jakoś od niego oddalać.

Prawa noga ugina się pod nim.

Widzi, jak oczy Iana rozszerzają się zanim sam zauważa, co konkretnie się dzieje. Potyka się na rozlazłych deskach u góry schodów, a potem osuwa się, tracąc równowagę. Wydaje mu się, że słyszy, jak Ian woła jego imię; gdy jego ramię uderza w brzeg stopnia, a betonowy chodnik jest coraz bliżej, myśli, że pistolet byłby tysiąc razy łatwiejszym sposobem.

***

Mickey budzi się w szpitalu, czując się jak gówno. Wie, że to szpital nawet bez rozglądania się – poznaje zapach, uczucie wykrochmalonych prześcieradeł dotykających jego skóry, słyszy odgłosy rozmów i pikające maszyny w tle.

Są też bliższe dźwięki, szepty, kaszel.

Otwiera oczy i patrzy wprost na Debbie Gallagher.

– Jezu – skrzeczy, wzdrygając się. Oddech ma krótki, a serce bierze chyba udział w wyścigach.

Debbie marszczy brwi.

– Na miłość boską, Debbie, daj mu trochę przestrzeni – ktoś mówi i dziewczyna znika z pola widzenia.

Znam ten głos, myśli. Odwraca głowę w lewo i nawet nie jest zaskoczony, gdy ich widzi. Upchnięci są przed zasłonką jak najgorszy światowy komitet powitalny – Fiona Gallagher z Liamem na rękach, Lip i Debbie, Kevin i V. Słyszy dobiegający z korytarza głos kobiety krzyczącej coś po rosyjsku i zastanawia się, co do cholery robi tu Svetlana.

– Co… co jest? – pyta i widzi sześć par brwi wznoszących się w tym samym czasie.

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć – mówi Kevin, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Szczegóły są trochę niewyraźne – potakuje Debbie, a Lip wzrusza ramionami.

– Najwyraźniej próbowałeś zabić się poprzez odwodnienie, a następnie rzucenie się z werandy. Dobrze, że jesteś tak samo chujowy w zabijaniu się, jak i we wszystkim innym.

– Pierdol się – odpowiada mu Mickey i żałuje, że nie ugryzł się w język – brzmi to bowiem prawie miło.

– Naprawdę potrzebujesz kogo, kto by się tobą zajął, prawda? – odzywa się inny głos, z prawej strony, blisko, coraz bliżej i obraca głowę tak szybko, że jego wzrok się rozmazuje.

Ian stoi po drugiej stronie łóżka z owiniętymi wokół siebie rękami, tak, jakby bez tego miał się rozpaść. Jego rude włosy są krótkie, prawie zgolone i wygląda zdecydowanie zbyt blado i przybicie. Mimo to jego oczy są skupione.

Mickey się gapi.

– Poczekamy na zewnątrz, dobra? – chyba słyszy Lipa, za którym podąża mieszanka wielu stóp i nagle szepty znikają. Nie zawraca sobie głowy patrzeniem, jak wychodzą. Nagle pokój wydaje się zbyt pusty i cichy.

– Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? – Mickey zgrzyta i zastanawia się, czy dla Iana też brzmi to tak rozpaczliwie, jak dla niego.

Kącik ust Iana drga, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie za bardzo wie, jak to się robi. Siada na brzegu łóżka i podnosi dłoń. Mickey próbuje się odwrócić, praktycznie nie myśląc, a Ian opuszcza rękę. Patrzy smutno, ale nie odwraca wzroku.

– W zdrowiu i chorobie, co? – mówi cicho, a Mickey zaczyna płakać.


End file.
